


Raven In Heat

by Umbrelloid



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Huge Breasts, Stomach Bulge, huge ass, huge cock, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Raven needs some lovin', and Beast Boy's the only person she knows who can infinitely grow his dick. Also she's very busty for some reason, but let's not get into that.-Champion of Venus is a visual novel about lewd goddesses and the mortals who bang in their names. Public build available here!
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 51





	Raven In Heat

Raven was in heat. She felt it the moment she got out of bed, and the feeling had followed her ever since. Team meeting – she spent the entire time gritting her teeth and clenching her thighs under the table, glaring at Beast Boy sitting across from her, leaning steadily forwards until her huge breasts squished on the table’s surface. Morning patrol – she’d had to duck into an abandoned building to catch her breath, leaning against a wall and panting heavily until the wave of brain-melting lust passed. Finally, returning to the Tower, she busty sorceress knew just what she had to do – and she wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

Beast Boy was playing video games when he heard his door creak open. “What is it?” he called distractedly as footsteps approached – and when he became aware of Raven standing over him, peering down with narrowed eyes. When he tilted back his head, he could barely see her face past the awesome curves of her tits packed so tightly into her suit. He sensed right away that something was off – that he was in danger – but he reacted too late for it to matter. Magical chains snapped around his wrists, binding them together – and when he tried to rise, another set of chains wrapped around his ankles. “Hey, what’s the big deal?” he snapped, hopping, trying to maintain his balance…but then Raven placed a hand on his chest and pushed, and he toppled backwards to the floor. “Guh!”

“Sorry, Beast Boy, but you’ll be entertaining me for a little while,” she said, closing the door and then heading to the TV. Beast Boy squirmed against his restraints, crying out in protest when she tugged the plug out of the socket.

“You made me lose my progress!”

“Like I said, I’m sorry.” Raven turned to face Beast Boy where he lay on the rug, her hands mounted imperiously on her hips, considering her options. As they stared at each other, Beast Boy realised just how heavily Raven was breathing, her chest heaving magnificently in and out. He also noticed the slick shine of her toned thighs. She was wet, so wet she was leaking, and finally Beast Boy understood what was happening. He stopped struggling, biting his lip as his massive package began to swell.

“O-Oh… Uh, Raven, you okay…?”

She gestured, and Beast Boy floated. His chains tugged him upside-down and pinned him against the wall, hands behind his head. While he wriggled, Raven stepped forward – now at eye level with his throbbing bulge. Just before her tits fully obscured his view of her face, Beast Boy saw Raven’s pink tongue slip out and roll hungrily across her lips. She unbuckled Beast Boy’s belt and slung it over her shoulder as she played with the zipper. “I’m not okay,” she said. “In fact, I’m not feeling like myself at all. These…cravings…are rather embarrassing, so we’re going to work them out – right here, right now. Okay?”

How could Beast Boy say ‘no’ to such a proposition? But his lack of choice in the matter irked him. “You gonna let me down?” he growled.

“Eventually. But for now…” Raven pinched Beast Boy’s zipper between her teeth and tugged it open, exposing his boxer shorts and allowing his monstrous bulge to unfurl even further. Raven grasped his cock while it was still half-inside his underwear, groping it firmly, enjoying its texture between her silky, pale fingers while Beast Boy gasped and groaned with pleasure. Raven began to stroke his cock, leaning against him so her breasts squished across his belly and her soaking thighs entrapped his face. Beast Boy’s mouth was forced against her pussymound, and he immediately began to lick at her sensitive womanhood, sliding his tongue under her leotard in order to caress her needy pussylips. Raven gasped with pleasure, stroking harder and faster, jostling his massive package in his underwear until, at long last, it spilled out entirely.

Beast Boy’s cock surged free, helped by gravity and the constant, jiggling motions of Raven’s hand. His meat slung across the tops of her breasts, still mostly flaccid despite the sensual stimulation. Raven stepped back, allowing his cock to flop against his torso, and then leaned in again to trap his member between their bodies – pressed under her tits and stomach. From this position, Raven could nuzzle directly into his huge, heaving cumtanks, kissing and sucking noisily on his balls while they covered her entire face. At last Beast Boy started to moan out loud, stimulated beyond his ability to resist. Raven schlorped one huge testicle entirely into her mouth and rolled it around her cheeks, her eyes glazing over with dizzy lust as her hands worked impatiently at his shaft, pumping him like a stallion or a milk churn, aiming his cockhead at his own face.

“S-Stop,” he groaned as he started to leak precum. “I wanna cum in you, not on myself…!”

Raven paused in her affections…and grumbled something under her breath. She gestured, and a condom materialised around Beast Boy’s cock, wrapped around about half of his giant mast. Raven continued in her strokes, suckles, and slurps: this time she grasped the sides of her suit-clad tits and pumped them up and down, giving Beast Boy an intense paizuri while smushing his cock between their bodies. He throbbed like crazy, gasping and groaning as the heat melted his brain. He couldn’t see straight, and each time he gasped for breath, Raven’s hips shunted forwards. Beast Boy bit her leotard and tugged the material away from her pussy, exposing her hairless womanhood in all its slender grace and then attacking it with his mouth. Mmnp… His lips latched on, and his tongue rippled inside her, making the busty sorceress cant her head and cry out in pleasure. “Haahn!” She pumped her tits harder and faster, bouncing them against Beast Boy’s cock, making him spurt errant wads of precum into the bloating condom. By now a minor cum balloon had formed at its tip, drooping further toward Beast Boy’s chin with each glob his monstercock oozed – but Raven showed no mercy, not even when he cried out for it. She was gonna make him blow the mother of all loads, and there was nothing he could do to slow her down. Straining her mouth, Raven slurped up one humongous testicle, and then the other – bulging her cheeks like a hamster’s around his churning nuts. Her hands dug into her tits, jerking them hard and fast, up and down his throbbing fuckpillar. Beast Boy tensed up, fists clenching as he neared his peak – and then, with a shaky shout, he let all that pressure explode into the condom. Schplurrrrt! His cock jettisoned mighty ropes of splooge into the back of the balloon, bloating it bigger by the second. Splurt, splurt, splurrrtttch! Beast Boy panted for air as the condom slid over his face, weighed downwards by his monstrous load. Raven never stopped working her tits, even as Beast Boy’s balls pumped and churned and tightened in her maw, and his cock throbbed under her belly. Tormenting giant orgasms out of Beast Boy was one of her favourite pastimes, and besides, there was much more on the way. She wouldn’t let him get away with just one load – especially one that landed outside of her.

“Huh…hwuuh…huhn…” Beast Boy wheezed for air, his ribs going in and out as he filled his lungs. “Raven…” When she finally stepped back, his balls spilled from her mouth one by one. Plop. Schlop. Both were soaking and shiny with drool; Raven licked her lips before patiently rolling the condom down his prick, then tying off the end and holding it at arm’s length.

“Impressive,” she said, gazing at the beachball-sized condom, bouncing it slightly in her hand. She struggled to hold up its immense, liquid weight, but her lust made her stronger. When she met Beast Boy’s gaze, there was a spark of mischief in her eyes. “Do you think I could swallow this entire thing?”

Beast Boy couldn’t take this anymore. He snarled and heaved at his chains, making them creak and groan as Raven lifted the monstrous condom over her face. The cum-balloon drooped over and around her head, engulfing her to the shoulders at first…but as Beast Boy stared, it seemed to shrink, more and more, as her neck rippled and clenched rhythmically. When her eyes became visible again, she was gazing at Beast Boy with pride and superiority: with her fingers she pressed the condom in, swallowing it bit by bit, until at last the tied-up end vanished past her lips and she clicked her teeth together.

“Ullg…” Raven slid her fingers down her neck as she swallowed the condom. Her middle didn’t swell at all around the giant mass, though the condom had surely been bigger than her torso. “How’s that for a magic trick?”

The chains snapped. Raven gasped as Beast Boy dropped onto the balls of his feet, his rock-hard cock bouncing a few times in the air. He rose and advanced, a soft growling noise in his throat, making his intent known by the fire in his eyes. Raven backed away, step by step, until she sat on the edge of the bed. Beast Boy wasn’t some toy for her to use: he was going to show the slutty half-demon who was really in control.

“Wait—” Raven gasped, and then squeaked in shock as Beast Boy’s cock doubled in size, sprouting drastically until it prodded her face. “W-Whuh…”

“You thought you’d get away with that?” Beast Boy asked, grinning, as he grasped his cock and wiped it across her face, her tits, her belly…finally poking her slender pussylips. Before Raven could resist, he grabbed her ankles and pressed them high above her shoulders, pinning her in a mating press with her tits squeezed between her thighs. She wriggled and squirmed, teeth clenched in panic, but Beast Boy had no intention of stopping now. With a vengeful cry, he HEAVED his hips forwards, arching his back and driving his throbbing, vein-riddled devastator into Raven’s pussy!

Her belly bulged massively around his dick, shredding her leotard and exposing the reddening skin of her stomach. Raven gurgled in shock, eyes going wide – and then the condom inside her popped, and cum erupted from her mouth and asshole in a horrendous, surging torrent. “Gluerrkkh!” Beast Boy leaned his full weight onto Raven and began to pump, fucking her innards without mercy or restraint, watching that bulge rock up and down, punching the bottoms of her tits so they bounced violently up to her chin. Schlap! Schlap! Schlap! There was no way he could bottom out in her pussy, even when he was gouging the back of her womb with his red-hot prick, but that was fine: this was just his opening gambit, after all.

“How’s that?” Beast Boy growled as Raven coughed up the rubber scraps of the condom, which drooped over her whoreish face as she glurked and gurgled in pleasure. Her gaped pussy clenched in a sudden orgasm, and the sound of her wail was music to Beast Boy’s ears. He fucked her harder, driving his full power into every strike, causing vicious CLOPs of flesh on flesh to ring throughout the tower. Beast Boy made sure Raven’s cunt was thoroughly stretched, fucking her until she experienced another shuddering, squeezing orgasm…before flipping her over onto her hands and knees. The sensation of his cock corkscrewing her cunt was too much for Raven, who blacked out for a moment – and when she woke up, Beast Boy was pulling out.

“H-Hey, what--?” she asked, but he was already repositioning, cramming his giant cockhead against her tight, defenceless asshole. “You can’t!” Raven cried in panic, but then she wailed as Beast Boy rammed her ass. His cock slipped the first attempt, surging over her back – and the second time it slipped beneath her, knocking between her tits. But the third attempt, Beast Boy steadied his dick with both hands, aiming it carefully, pressing forwards slowly until his cockhead was lodged in her now-gaping asshole. Raven sniffled and eeped, overwhelmed by the stretching sensation…but this was exactly what she’d wanted. Her holes had been experiencing withdrawal from Beast Boy’s cock, and now they were getting their fix. Beast Boy leaned forwards, grasped Raven’s shoulders, and bit her ear gently – and when he whispered, she whimpered in anticipation.

“Get ready, babe. Clench your jaw.”

Raven did as she was told – and then gave a muffled shriek as Beast Boy crammed his gargantuan cock through her innards sleeving it in her hot, convulsing insides like she was nothing but a toy. The first thrust bulged her belly enormously and punched the undersides of her tits. The second drove past them and rooted his dick somewhere in her chest cavity. And the third thrust—

“Glrrk!” Raven’s eyes rolled back as her neck distended around Beast Boy’s cockhead, pushing on the back of her jaw. Her teeth scraped together with an audible noise as Beast Boy started to fuck her hard and fast, only pulling backwards a few inches before launching forwards. GLUK, GLUK, GLUK, GLUK--! Raven gurgled and groaned in bliss, reaching down to finger and slap her slutty, gaping pussy while Beast Boy drilled her ass into new shapes. He was fucking her throat from the wrong end, making cum spurt from her nostrils and between her clenched teeth, and she loved every last second of it. Her thighs clenched as she came again, squirting all over the bedsheets while cream oozed around her plunging fingers.

Beast Boy sped up over the course of an hour, his mind hazy with animalistic lust, his body on fire. He just couldn’t stop himself: the feeling of Raven’s digestive tract wrapped tightly around his monstercock was just too good. She passed out a few times, but that didn’t stop Beast Boy from fucking her – if anything, he pounded her harder, to spur her awake again. By the time an hour had passed, Beast Boy was rampaging inside her, heaving his hips up and back high into the air before SLAMMING them down again, spanking her thighs with his giant, overproductive balls. His nuts made an audible churning noise as they tightened – and then he clenched his teeth, squeezed Raven’s shoulders, and bottomed out in her with soggy, slime-splattering SCHLAP!

And then he came.

Raven gurgled around gallons of semen, spraying cum from her mouth and nose in a vicious torrent, splattering the bed and the headboard and the wall beyond with more jizz than she’d ever believed it was possible for an earthly creature to produce. Beast Boy groaned in pleasure, losing his mind, burning up in the stratosphere of bliss. “Hnnngh!” He hosed his load through Raven for a full minute, by which time the entire bed was drenched, and puddles of semen coated the floor.

At last, Beast Boy flopped on top of his lover and rested there, panting for breath, his head next to Raven’s. She could only gurgle, feeling Beast Boy’s cock slowly soften inside her, becoming doughy and flexible but not shrinking much. She was nothing but a cocksock, an ornament on his dick…and she’d never felt so thoroughly satisfied.

“Mm…” Beast Boy kissed her cheek, too tired to do much else, and swirled a finger on the side of a pancaked titty as they basked in the afterglow of their victorious sex. “Remind me…never to let you go hungry…again,” he wheezed.

“Glurrghh…” Raven couldn’t even respond due to all the cum in her mouth, but her meaning was clear: if Beast Boy didn’t continue to feed her addiction, there would be consequences.


End file.
